


Waterloo Love

by gillyandersons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyandersons/pseuds/gillyandersons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Jemma turns up at Daisy's apartment just as Daisy is about to watch Carol (2015).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterloo Love

**Author's Note:**

> Some slight spoilers for Carol (2015).

Daisy couldn't remember the last time they'd had time off, if they'd _ever_ had time off. But Coulson had given the team a few days holiday, and Daisy had been waiting for the signal from her bracelet to call her back to work, but it had stayed silent.  
  
She was bored and lonely and was really starting to miss work. She had even debated on calling Lincoln, but squashed that thought right away. Things between them were still bad, saying it was awkward would be an understatement. She hoped the time off would help them, if only for their working relationship. They were good together as a team, but Lincoln couldn't move past their break up and it was really starting to affect their work.  
  
Maybe that's why Coulson was so persistent they all take a few days off.  
  
But as bored as she was, Daisy was silently thankful for the time off. She had had a lot of alone time with her thoughts, time to _really_ think about things. To sort out her feelings. Things were so much clearer for her now.  
  
She cast her eyes over to the coffee table where the brand new, still sealed DVD lay, next to the now worn book. She smiled slightly as she looked at the book - the book that had changed her life. _The Price Of Salt_ had been something she had been meaning to read for years, but she had never gotten around to it until now. She'd finished it in a day and read it twice more before finally running out to get the DVD this morning.  
  
She had always been unsure of her sexuality, growing up around nuns had been hard and so she shoved the way she felt about girls to the back of her mind and buried it deep. Or at least she tried to, till she met Jemma. Then all those feelings she had came flooding back.  
  
But reading that book, once, twice, three times gave Daisy a whole new outlook on life. The way Therese felt about Carol was something she could relate to in how she felt about Jemma. In fact, she could relate to Therese in a lot of ways. Although on the outside she gave this strong, confident leader persona, inside she was still a scared, lost little girl trying to find out where she fit into this world.  
  
She had heard nothing but praise for _Carol (2015)_ and was really excited to finally watch it. Even if it did end up being terrible, which Daisy highly doubted it would be, she got to sit through two hours of Cate Blanchett, and she wasn't going to complain about that.  
  
The microwave dinged, pulling Daisy from her thoughts. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured her popcorn in before she headed back to her living room. She was just about to pop the DVD in when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Normally, Daisy would ignore it. Pretend she wasn't home, but Daisy knew that knock and as much as she wanted to avoid Jemma, it was like her body had a mind of its own and opened the front door before she even knew what was happening.  
  
Jemma looked all windswept and flustered and wore a pained expression on her face.  
  
She is midway through a rant, Daisy hears something about Fitz and boredom and dying, but that's about it. This is the first time she's seen Jemma in almost a week, the first time she has seen her since she came to terms with her feelings for her. It's weird and for once, Daisy is speechless.  
  
She hadn't really thought that far ahead, about how she would go about seeing Jemma now she's aware of things. But, like with everything else in her life, she's been thrown head first into the deep end unprepared.  
  
"... I haven't interrupted anything, have I?" Jemma seems to stop mid rant, tilting her head and spying the popcorn and various other snacks on the table behind Daisy. It's a small apartment and you can see most of it from the front door.  
  
"Oh, no" Daisy shrugs, stepping aside and motioning for Jemma to come in. "I was just going to watch a movie, but it can wait"  
  
"I don't want to intrude" Jemma backs away, her British politeness is so adorable and Daisy internally kicks herself for thinking this.  
  
"You're not. Honestly" Daisy smiles, as awkward as it is, she's really missed Jemma this week and needs some human interaction. "Please come in".  
  
Jemma looks hesitant at first, but Daisy pouts and Jemma has never been able to deny her anything, and she steps into Daisy's small, but very homely apartment.  
  
It's awkward for a few moments, both of them unsure really of what to do or say. Jemma feels awkward for intruding, Daisy feels awkward because all she wants to do is shove Jemma up against the wall and kiss her.  
  
"So, what were you going to watch?" Jemma clears her throat, breaking the unusual silence between them as she points toward the TV.  
  
"Oh, um" Daisy mumbles, panicking. She's perfectly okay with being gay, bi, whatever the fuck she is... she's just not ready to explain it to everybody yet. "Errr".  
  
"Ooohhh, _Carol_!" Jemma grins excitedly as she picks the DVD off the table. "I've heard nothing but raving reviews for it, it's supposed to be amazing!"  
  
Daisy crinkles her brow in confusion. She would never have pegged Jemma as a girl who would be interested in that kind of film, but she's glad she is.  
  
"You want to watch it?" Daisy blurts. Jemma's eyes widen in surprise but she quickly tries to hide it, nodding and humming in response. "Great" Daisy smiles, plucking the disk from Jemma's hand and putting it in the player. "Just take a seat anywhere and make yourself comfortable" Daisy says as she sets the film up.  
  
Daisy's apartment really is _tiny_ , a shoebox has more room. But she is hardly here and it's just her so it suits her fine. Jemma takes a seat on the sofa and Daisy plops herself down next to her. She hadn't realised just how small her sofa was until her shoulders brushed against Jemma's.  
  
They both swallowed thickly. This was going to be a long night.  
  
The TV sprung to life and Daisy immediately dove into the bowl of popcorn, shoving a massive handful in her mouth. She nudged the bowl to Jemma, who only took one or two pieces and ate them sensibly.  
  
Daisy had devoured half the bowl by the time the adverts finished and the film actually started and Jemma couldn't help but grin.  
  
The movie started to play, but Daisy's mind was everywhere BUT the storyline. It was so awkward to watch a movie about two women falling in love whilst sitting next to the woman she lo-liked. Daisy chanced a look at Jemma - she seemed to be super engrossed in the film. But God, she looked beautiful. _Beyond_ beautiful.  
  
How one woman could contain so much beauty and wisdom and courage and strength and kindness Daisy didn't know. She must have been staring deep because Jemma licked her lips and it had such an effect on Daisy that she inhaled a popcorn kernel and chocked on it.  
  
"Back in a minute" Daisy smiled between splutters as she scurried off to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
This was harder than she had expected it to be.  
  
She headed back to the living room, two glasses of water in hand and placed them on the coffee table. Jemma smiled at her as she sat back down and Daisy tried not to choke on her breath as she felt Jemma's thigh against hers.  
  
Daisy watched as Therese and Carol met for the first time. She remembered feeling the exact way about Jemma as Therese felt about Carol. As hard as she fought, she couldn't help but smile at the thought. Jemma was smiling too, Daisy noted.  
  
If only she could be as cool and smooth as Carol, Daisy thought to herself. Then she would probably have Jemma and not be in this awkward little mess.  
  
The movie played on, Daisy's attention split between the movie and Jemma. Jemma looked so emotionally invested in the film and oh God, was she crying? Daisy figured she should probably pay attention to the film. It was the whole Harge/Rindy/Christmas fiasco and Daisy felt her heart break for both Carol and Jemma. Jemma looked so sad and Daisy wanted to remind her that this was just a film, but she was on the verge of tears too.  
  
Daisy's hand reached out for the popcorn bowl (the second bowl she had made up for herself before Jemma even turned up), her eyes glued to the screen as Therese sobbed on the train home, when her fingers brushed against Jemma's between the hundreds of popcorn pieces. Daisy pulled her hand away like Jemma was made from fire, quickly shoving the handful of sweet n salty goodness in her mouth to try and mask her true actions.  
  
Daisy was starting to regret inviting Jemma in now. This was too hard and too awkward and she didn't know how she was going to cope. They were due back at work in two days and Daisy didn't see how it was going to get any better. Things were already awful with Lincoln, and they probably would be with Jemma too if she didn't get her shit together soon.  
  
Lincoln. Daisy felt bad for him. She was going to have to sit down and talk with him at some point, she owed him that much. But at least she knew now why she couldn't commit, why she didn't love him. Why she'd pushed him away. She missed him, he was one of her best friends and she just wanted that back. She hoped that this would give them both some sort of closure. It was the not knowing that was killing them, but now Daisy knew. She had feelings for Jemma, pretty deep feelings and that's probably why they never worked out.  
  
The movie continued to play, Daisy's attention still split between the film and Jemma. She was going to have to re-watch this without Jemma next to her because it was actually really good, she just couldn't concentrate.  
  
Jemma began to shift and squirm and Daisy could tell she was uncomfortable. The sofa really was small and there was barely any leg room between the sofa and the coffee table. Daisy was about to move to the floor and let Jemma have the full length of the sofa, when the other woman scootched even closer and rested her head against Daisy's shoulder.  
  
Jemma let out a hum in contentment as she wiggled against Daisy's side getting comfortable. Daisy felt her heart speed up and she hoped Jemma wouldn't notice. This was so awkward, but Daisy couldn't help but close her eyes as Jemma's light floral perfume invaded her senses and her silky smooth hair tickled her neck. Daisy loved having Jemma against her. Something inside her seemed to snap. If this was the only time she would ever get to be this close to Jemma, then she damn sure wasn't going to waste it. Daisy wrapped her arm around Jemma's shoulder and pulled her that little bit closer, as she drew her own legs up into the sofa. Jemma shifted to allow Daisy more room, before she wrapped an arm snug around Daisy's waist and held on to her.  
  
This felt so right, so beautiful. Like they were made to fit together. Daisy resisted with every ounce of strength she had to kiss Jemma's head, and instead watched the movie.  
  
Daisy began to panic as Carol and Therese drove past the sign for Waterloo, knowing what was coming next. She really didn't know if she was going to be able to cope watching the sex scene with Jemma _this_ close to her. She felt Jemma's grip around her tighten slightly as the scene played out, Daisy using all her willpower to remain calm and normal.  
  
Images of her and Jemma in bed together flashed through Daisy's mind, causing her mouth to dry and her breath to hitch. She tried thinking of things, anything to turn her off and get her mind away from there. Not even kissing Ward again worked, although that did help rather a lot. But she just couldn't get the images out of her head. Daisy just clamped her eyes shut, pinched the bridge of her nose and waited for one of the most beautiful scenes in cinematic history to be over.  
  
Daisy could feel Jemma physically reacting to the film, the way she would tense her body whoever a particularly sad part came on, how she would swipe at her eyes without shame when she cried, how she relaxed against Daisy when she was watching some of the happier parts. The was Jemma once again gripped her a tiny bit tighter as Therese climbed into Carol's hotel room bed and they held each other for a moment before they made love again.  
  
Daisy managed to make it through the rest of the film by the skin of her teeth. She figured the less attention she paid to Jemma, the easier it would be. And she was right, sort of.  
  
By the time it had finished, Jemma had tear tracks staining her cheeks. Daisy wanted to reach out and wipe them away so badly. To take Jemma's face in her hands and kiss her. But she refrained. Instead she checked the time on her phone. It was getting late, almost 9pm. It was the middle of winter and it was cold and dark out.  
  
"You want to order pizza?" Daisy asked. Jemma nodded as she wiped at her cheeks. "Okay" she nodded. "Um, you can freshen up in the bathroom if you'd like" Daisy pointed to the bathroom before she dialled the number for the pizza place and got their usual order.  
  
Whilst Jemma was in the bathroom, Daisy cleaned up a bit, placing the empty snack bowls and various cups and empty food containers she had lying around into the kitchen sink. When Jemma came out of the bathroom, she had wiped all her make up off and it almost knocked the wind from Daisy.  
  
She'd seen Jemma without make up countless times, she didn't wear much anyway, but even with puffy eyes and red blotchy skin, Jemma Simmons was the most beautiful thing Daisy had ever seen.  
  
Jemma felt herself blush under Daisy's intense gaze.  
  
The doorbell ringing was the only thing that pulled them back to reality.  
  
Jemma, who was closest to the door, answered it. Kevin, their usual pizza delivery guy was waiting, boxes in hand. Jemma quickly pulled out some notes and handed them to Kevin with a smile, before Daisy had the chance to even think about paying.  
  
"My treat" Jemma smiled as she carried the boxes over to the sofa. "To say thank you for keeping me entertained this afternoon".  
  
They tucked into their pizza, Daisy finishing her slices in 3 bites (a new record for her). It wasn't unusual for them to watch a movie together or order pizza, but that usually happened back on base with the rest of the team and it would last about an hour before they had to go off and save the world again. But this was different. It was just the two of them.  
  
"You want a drink?" Daisy asked, Jemma nodded. "Beer, I have that wine in you like?".  
  
"Oh no, I'm driving" Jemma pouted.  
  
"You can stay on the sofa, it's fine" Daisy said, immediately regretting it (but not really).  
  
"Are you sure?" Jemma asked. "I don't want to impo-"  
  
"-Jem, it's _fine_ " Daisy smiled genuinely. "You're always, _always_ welcome, okay? You're never imposing"  
  
"Okay" Jemma nodded, smiling. "Thank you.  
  
Daisy got them both a bottle of beer and sat back down next to Jemma on the sofa.  
  
Jemma sipped at her beer and Daisy's eyes were glued to Jemma's lips. It was only when Jemma started speaking did Daisy realise she was staring.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked, not hearing what Jemma had said first time around.  
  
"I was asking about Lincoln" Jemma repeated. "I asked how things are between you guys"  
  
"Oh" Daisy pouted. She didn't really want to talk about Lincoln. "They're still awkward, I guess. He's still avoiding me"  
  
"I'm sorry, Daisy" Jemma sighed, reaching out and stroking Daisy's upper arm.  
  
"It's, uh, it's fine" Daisy stumbled over her words. "Really".  
  
"I'm sure you guys will be back together soon"  
  
"I doubt it" Daisy shrugged, not really knowing what else to do or say. Jemma raised her brows, encouraging her to elaborate. "I love Lincoln, I do, but I'm not _in love_ with him. I don't think I ever will be. That was our problem. We were together over a year, and I couldn't commit. I never told him I loved him, he has a right to be angry with me. I just hope we can get over it and move on. As friends"  
  
"Oh, Daisy. I didn't know. I'm sorry"  
  
"I know" Daisy shrugged again and Jemma placed her hand on Daisy's, squeezing it reassuredly. "What about you?" Daisy asked in hopes of turning the spotlight away from her.  
  
"Well Fitz and I are closer than ever, and I love him but we are better off as friends. I mean, I've already hurt him so much that I can't do it again. He's actually got a date with this lab technician tonight, but don't tell anybody or he will kill me" Jemma chuckled and Daisy mimicked locking her lips and throwing away the key.  
  
"My lips are sealed" Daisy grinned as she chomped down another slice of pizza.  
  
"Evidently" Jemma replied sarcastically causing Daisy to roll her eyes.  
  
The rest of dinner seemed to pass by easily and without awkwardness, the conversation just flowing between Daisy and Jemma like it always had. Once they had finished, Daisy got some pyjamas for Jemma to wear and handed Jemma her robe to keep her warm.  
  
Their fingers once again collided as Jemma grabbed the clothes from Daisy, but this time their fingers lingered a little too long, rather than Daisy just snatching her hand away. Jemma smiled, her finger striking Daisy's ever so softly before she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Daisy sat at her dresser and removed her make up. In the mirror, she watched as the bathroom door opened and Jemma emerged. Daisy's eyes bulged in her head as she took in Jemma's bare legs. Why wasn't she wearing the pyjama bottoms Daisy had given her?  
  
Jemma walked towards Daisy, looking at her via the mirror. When Jemma reached her, her hands rested on Daisy's shoulders. Daisy tensed beneath her, as Jemma continued to look at her through the mirror. Jemma's fingers started playing with the ends of Daisy's hair. It felt like heaven to Daisy, but it also scared her and made her wonder what the fuck was happening.  
  
"Jem?" Daisy croaked as Jemma continued to play with her hair. "Jem what-"  
  
Daisy couldn't finish the rest of her sentence, because Jemma untied her robe and opened it slightly to reveal her naked body.  
  
"Jemma, what's going on?" Daisy swallowed thickly as she realised Jemma was re-enacting the Waterloo scene from _Carol_.  
  
Jemma didn't respond, instead she bent down and kissed Daisy, her fingers tangling in deep brown locks as her tongue swept across Daisy's bottom lip.  
  
Daisy couldn't believe this was happening. She must have fallen asleep and be dreaming this, because there was no way this could be happening, could it? Either way, Daisy didn't want to jinx it.  
  
She kissed Jemma back and it was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She pulled Jemma down to that the smaller woman sat in her lap and she wrapped her arms around Jemma's waist, pulling her closer. Jemma's hands cupped Daisy's face, her fingers splayed out in Daisy's messy curls as they kissed.  
  
Jemma let out a moan as she felt Daisy nibble at her bottom lip ever so slightly, Daisy's grip around her waist tightening as Jemma ground her hips against Daisy's thigh.  
  
"Mmmm" Jemma smiled, pulling away from Daisy and resting their foreheads together. "I've wanted to do that for _so_ long" Jemma kissed the tip of Daisy's nose.  
  
"You-you have?" she couldn't believe she was hearing this, let alone living it. Jemma Simmons actually wanted to make out with her.  
  
"Of course!" Jemma chuckled slightly. "I just never knew how, and it was never the right time and there was always someone else or something else getting in the way" Jemma sighed.  
  
"I didn't know you felt like that, Jem. About me, I mean"  
  
"I guess for a while, I didn't either. I mean, I knew I liked you but then the whole Ward/Hydra/Fitz love confession happened, then just everything went sort of downhill from there. We never got the chance really, after that... I didn't come here today with the intention of kissing you, but I could feel you watching me when we were watching _Carol_ and I thought, maybe she does like me back"  
  
"I do, for the record" Daisy smiled. "Like you back. A lot, actually"  
  
"Good" Jemma grinned, pecking Daisy on the lips. "I guess the movie was Dutch courage, I mean, Carol literally gave up everything in the end to be with Therese. She just didn't care any more, she wanted to be with the woman she loved, no matter what. And if Carol could be brave enough to do that, at risk of losing her daughter and ruining her life, the I could be brave enough to do this" Jemma shrugged, her voice was timid and she sounded slightly ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
Daisy brought her hand up to Jemma's cheek, her thumb gently stoking the length of Jemma's cheek as Jemma leaned into Daisy's palm. She closed the distance between them, capturing Jemma's lips between her own. She didn't know what to say, what could she really? So instead she kissed Jemma, and Jemma kissed her back. And for the first time in both their lives, they finally felt what it was supposed to be like: loving somebody, kissing somebody you love.  
  
Like they could finally see clearly. Oh, so _this_ is how people in those cliché romance novels feel?  
  
The kiss was soft and tender and passionate and full of feelings that neither could find the words to verbally express.  
  
"Take me to bed" Jemma mumbled against Daisy's lips.  
  
Never being able to deny Jemma anything, Daisy stood, her arms still wrapped around Jemma's waist as she blindly headed for her bed.  
  
The backs Jemma's knees hit the mattress and she fell backwards into it, bringing Daisy down with her. Daisy moved her lips to Jemma's neck, kissing and sucking at all the pulse points as her hands explored Jemma's body tenderly.  
  
This was brand new territory for both of them. Daisy had kissed a girl back at St. Agnes and liked it but one of the nuns had walked in and she never saw her again. But it seemed to come naturally for both of them. Jemma's body responded to Daisy's ever touch, Daisy taking it slow, savouring every moment, trying to memorise every single inch of Jemma's bare body. She was so goddamn beautiful that Daisy didn't think there was enough time in the world for her to truly appreciate and take in _just_ how stunning Jemma Simmons was.  
  
Daisy's body was on fire and Jemma's touch, her kiss was electric and brought out something in Daisy she had never felt or experienced before. She briefly wondered if this was how Lincoln felt when they were together, and she felt a tiny bit of guilt bubble up inside her. Lincoln would never make her as happy or as in love as Jemma made her feel. All thoughts of her ex were quickly erased when Jemma kissed Daisy in the lips again.

 _ **(-)**_  
  
Jemma lay in Daisy's arms, their naked bodies pressed tightly together. Daisy pressed a soft, light kiss to a sleeping Jemma's forehead as she pulled to other woman closer. Jemma snuggled tighter in Daisy's embrace and smiled as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Daisy's neck.  
  
Daisy couldn't take her eyes from Jemma, no matter how hard she tried, in fear that this would all be some dream and would come crashing down around her if she did.  
  
She still couldn't believe it and she wanted to savour every moment she had with Jemma, because who knew when they would get another chance. _If_ they would get another chance. Daisy wasn't exactly sure where they stood.  
  
Sure, they'd just made love and confessed they had feelings for one another, but that didn't necessarily mean Jemma wanted a relationship with her.  
  
"Stop thinking" Jemma mumbled sleeping against Daisy's collarbone, pressing a soft, lazy half asleep kiss against the curve of Daisy's shoulder.  
  
"I'm-" Daisy started to protest but Jemma cut in.  
  
"-shhhhh. sleep" she mumbled once again. Daisy had never seen a sleepy Jemma before and it brought tears to her eyes when she thought of how adorable Jemma was.  
  
"Jemma?" Daisy whispered, wondering if she was still awake.  
  
"Uh huh?" Jemma hummed in response.  
  
"I love you".  
  
"I love you too" Jemma slurred slightly, her voice thick with sleep. "Now sleep".  
  
Daisy grinned as she felt her eyelids growing heavier and heavier. She was exhausted and as much as she wanted to stay awake and look at Jemma all night, she was fighting a loosing battle with sleep and so, she eventually closed her eyes and surrendered to her body's urges, but not before placing one last kiss on a now snoring Jemma's head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am a massive Fitzsimmons shipper too but I wrote this before this weeks episode. Jemma is happy and in love and i'm so happy she deserves it so much!! Don't get me started on Daisy/Ward. No, just no.


End file.
